Sean HOPE Cameron
by urharmony
Summary: Sean only comes back to Degrassi for JT's funeral, & Emma's a mess. With Ellie thinking she & Sean are getting back together, Sean's too busy chasing Emma everywhere. Is it too late for Emma? Her world is crashing down on her and she has no Hope left.


"He was a good boy. He loved everyone, and he was a chance giver, no matter how much you wronged, he always wanted a new friend." JT's mother gave the last speech but started to choke up.

Emma stared down at the ground and she looked, like stone. You'd never seen someone look so emotionless.

JT was gone. Dead. Not by being sick, no, he had to go away with the worse pain possible of being stabbed. All because the Lakehurst war..All because of _her party._

Emma narrowed her eyes at a crying Mia and then glanced to a crying Liberty and wanted to go over to hug her, but Emma still felt numb and useless and wanted to stay away from her friends. She'd become a mess since the shooting, since her anorexia phase, since her parents splitting up because of Snakes cheating, and now since JTs death infront of her own house. It was hard just leaving her front door some days..

Emma looked to Craig who entered the building a few minutes ago, of course the only heads that really turned was Ellie Nashs'. Manny glanced but, Emma at least gave her bonus points when she rolled her eyes. Emma quickly removed her eyes off Manny when the brunette looked back at her and softened. She'd been so worried about Emma. She barely hung around them anymore nor picked up her phone when she called.

There was more gasps and whispers, and when Emma thought it was for Craigs return, it was really about somebody else' return. Sean Cameron was back. She glanced over her shoulder and had to look twice as he walked slowly in from outside and shut the door as quietly as he could. His blue eyes trailed around the room slowly.

Sean Hope Cameron. All grown up and builter than before. He was what now? 18? Emma turned back around and stared at JT's coffin. Damn it, she didn't even think of it. Of course he'd come home. His hair was a bit longer, not covered by that old beanie hat he use to where and it was somewhat wavy but he pushed it back in the most charming way. He wore black pants and a nice fitted black button up shirt. He rolled the sleeves up, his muscles almost popping right out of it.

Emma rolled her eyes when someone walked by her seat rather quickly and down the isle towards the door he came in from. A certain redhead who bursted into tears and ran to what Emma figured was Sean's arms. Emma wouldn't be that stupid, sure her and Sean talked it out in Wasaga two years ago and were fine now, but she wouldn't let him just walts back in here, back into her life or heart like Ellie was doing. He was just going to leave again, that's what he was good at doing.

Emma couldn't believe it, she was trying to hold a laugh back now. She covered her mouth and looked at the ceiling trying to think of something else in order to keep her from laughing out loud.

It was just funny, Ellie was just so smitten over Craig a second ago, now running into Sean's arms? Oh. And didn't she have a thing for Jimmy just a month ago? Emma couldn't keep up.

Emma sighed silently and looked around carefully so no one would notice her stand up. She decided to take the exit on the right. She had to get out of here.

Unfortunately for her, even with her back turned, Sean had noticed her. He was just hugging Ellie back slowly as she clung to him for dear life but his eyes were still wondering the room for _her. He had to see her. _When he saw her, with her same slim tall model like figure and longer blonde hair, he knew already it was her. She looked great, her hair blonder and looked like a young woman. Aside from looking awful for what was going around her, she looked amazing. She didn't look back at him though, infact, she was going for the door by the corner where she sat.

She was leaving?!

He turned back to the red head whose arms squeezed around his neck. He knew he should give Ellie some slack, he left her, broke up with her, and left her with rent.. but she wasn't the one whose best friend just died..plus they've been apart for two years now. "I'll be right back." he took her arms off his shoulders with his hands and hadn't ripped his eyes off Emma who had shut the door behind her and he followed her footsteps quickly.

As the wind blew past Emma's hair as she stormed out the back of the funeral building, she looked up to see an orange civic parked in the lot, "As if you're trying to come to this funeral." she snapped at him.

"Maybe I was worried about you." he confirmed, leaning on the side of his car and leaned off it, opening the passanger door for her.

Emma scowled him. They fooled around now and then, but were still just friends slash enemys with bennifits, she wanted nothing else from him. Was he truly trying to be here for her or just knew she'd want to get this off her mind which meant maybe him getting lucky tonight?

"Take me to the ravine." Emma said, well, more like demanded. Why not right? Best friend is dead, her ex is back and wrapped around Ellies finger at the moment, and she felt nothing. I mean it scared her that she literally felt **nothing. **

"Lets go then, GP." he said, rounding around and getting into the car, starting it up as Emma heard her name being called and froze.

It was **him.**

She tried to ignore it, and open the door quickly, but someone caught it before she was going to get in and she turned to Sean Cameron standing there. Up closer was almost unbearable as her hazel eyes stared into his blues.

He looked serious, and Sean snapped almost madly, "What are you doing? With_** Jay**_?" he glared at the car and back at her, "leaving Jts funeral?" he shook his head at her and looked like he didn't know who she was anymore.

Jay popped his head out from inside the car, "Cam! You're back?"

He only received a very hateful glare and he swallowed. Damn, when Sean was mad you needed to run for the hills. But jesus, it wasn't like he was fooling around with Emma right this moment, infact, they hadn't in months. Was it Jay's fault for not being able to say no to a hottie like Emma? The girl had honestly blossomed out to be the hottest girl in Degrassi. She was smoking hot. But he wasn't in love or anything, could Sean give him some slack? She was just a cool chick. Sean should be happy they found peace with another! They use to be at anothers throats

Emma did it, she laughed. She _actually laughed. _It'd been a long time since she has and Sean looked at her even more worried. "Sorry," she says and giggled a bit, "You think.." she drifted, pointing swiftly at Sean as she went on, "You think your entitled to anything I do? That's funny. If you want to know what I'm doing? I'm **leaving, **because this funeral is the dumbest funeral I've ever been too and I've encountered Craig Mannings fathers funeral." she laughed again and sighed, "yet today I had to see my bestfriends letting go a friend of ours who never deserved something like this. I had to watch the funniest, most spirited person be pulled away from this earth. I had to see Liberty say goodbye to the guy she loved since she was little, and I had to watch his other ex girlfriend and her daughter watch the only Dad she knew go down into a grave."

Sean swallowed hard, his eyes sorrowing into pity and Emma almost glared at that.

"Here's the kick." Emma told him, tilting her head at him near her shoulder and she looked blown away at this part, "Sitting around my best friends funeral are people who he'd_ never_ even known, or cared to know him, or had actually **bullied **him once upon a time." she grabbed the door from Sean but before she went she taunted again, "and so called friends who have turned into strangers had decided to come too. And I wonder if they do it to make **themselves **feel good?"

Sean's eyes were squinted, trying to swallow down the hurt and clenched his jaw. He had to watch Emma get into Jay's car, and with that the civic drove off. He stood out in the cold, not moving. A figure was coming up to him from behind, "She's been this way for a while now."

Sean turned to Manny, who couldn't help but eye him back. Why did he come back? Why so interested in Emma?

"Don't feel victimized," snickered Manny, "last time we went at it, I yelled at her for sleeping around with Jay Hogart two years ago. Since then, she barely talks to me anymore."

Sean's mouth fell, looking around in disbelief and yelled back at Manny, "they're** together**?!" he pointed the direction Jay sped off.

Manny snickered, shaking her head no, "This was two years ago, Sean. They have some gross friends with benefits thing going on now but never dated. She wouldn't. I know that much. She's been seeing this other guy this year but it isn't working out too well, his names Peter." She wrinkled her nose, "He's not so great either."

Manny watched Sean pace slowly, and knew what he was doing as he bit the end of his tounge and struggled with not showing how pissed off he was as he paced around faster. He was jealous. "Sean you can't just come back here and think she wouldn't have a life without you."

"That's not it." he hissed.

She nodded, "Yes it is." she looked back inside, "And your little redhead running to your arms like your some white knight? Come on. You don't look so good here either."

He threw his arms out into the air, "I came here for **JT!" **he shouted, looking frazzeled still

Manny crossed her arms, running her hands over her arms from the cold air. She went to turn but faced him once more, "No you didn't." she said seriously, looking into his eyes with compassion and understanding in hers.

Emma and Sean would always care about another, no matter what.

Sean's mouth fell a bit, watching Manny walk away, "I don't-" he stopped himself from talking and she kept walking. He turned, looking where Emma left. A large part of him would always love Emma, she was the greatest person he'd ever known but he was never **in** love. Right? I mean christ, they were too young to even know and never had a chance to try again when they were older. None of them even knew what love was. He had even told Ellie he loved her two years ago and that was a downright lie. They were kids then! Emma was** just** a friend he's had since he was 12 years old, dating on and off. Ofcourse he'd be worried about a friend, so ofcourse he'd come back to see if she was okay so.. so maybe yes, Manny caught him with that. He was here for Emma. But not here **for Emma, **she'd never want him back anyways. That ship has sailed. Sunk.

...how could she be with Jay?

Meanwhile, the two did go to the Ravine, but only to be invited by some trailer park looking guys to a party. It was a big one. Booze everywhere, girls everywhere, and smelt of dope.

"You want another beer?" Jay asked Emma.

Emma was focusing on a shot she was pouring with a Jack Daniels and Jay even eyed her worriedly. It was clear she's been having a rough few years but tonight, something was different about her. She _looked _upset and seemed to be struggling to hide it. Usually she was very good at it. Jay had to bet it had something to do with a returning ex and friend of his.

She gulped the shot and nodded to Jay who sighed but nodded, going to grab her a beer as his friend stopped him. Aaron.

"What's the blondes name?" Aaron asked with a smirk, eyeing the blonde. Emma did have on a short black dress from the funeral and it was showing off her every curve.

"Ask her yourself, if you dare." taunted Jay, taking a sip of his beer he was suppose to give to Emma but saw Aaron lurking her way and he even went to her.

"Hey!" Aaron yelled over the music, smirking at Emma and she turned, eyed him closely and then smiled mischievously.

Aaron was cute, and Jay was getting boring lately anyways, looking like he was worried about her or something. He acted like this 'party' thing wasn't him anymore and he was growing up or something. Screw that.

"Emma." she introduced to Aaron.

And that was it, Emma could barely remember the night and it was already MONDAY MORNING.

Emma groaned waking up. She looked around to not notice the room. Last thing she remembered... flashes of the funeral, _**Sean,**_ drinking with Jay... then a party?

Emma sat up on the bed and looked beside her at a naked guy. Oh right, Aaron. That made more flashes come to her; They drank more, slept together, and he made her stay all night. What was he expecting? A new girlfriend? As much as Emma changed, she still faked her 'good girl' image at school. She wouldn't have some guy like this as her boyfriend. This was just fun.

"Morning beautiful." She heard a groan and looked down to Aaron. He went to wrap an arm around her waist until she shot up and put her dress back on.

Aaron gave a look and then whipped his tired eyes, sitting up.

"I'll see you later." Emma mumbled and grabbed her purse. It never happened though, she never saw these once in a while 'flings' again.

Before she left Aaron grabbed her wrist, hard. "No thankyou, no 'oh last night was great', and no 'oh your the best I've ever had'." Aaron mocked until she ripped her wrist out of his hand and just left.

And yes by the way, she wasn't a virgin anymore. It started off with Jay, you know the little stuff, just the fooling around kinda stuff. Then there was Peter, she slept with him, felt nothing, and moved back to Jay and continued having sex with him til he started to act different, 'mature'. Peter wouldn't move on and was still trying to get her back but she'd been with two other guys this year. Some guy named Eric and now Aaron. Neither of these guys helped her find what she was looking for though.

She was about to give up.

She didn't know what she was looking for anyways.

"Maybe I should stop." she muttered to herself, sitting on her bed again back home. School was starting in a few hours and this was her Junior year, and it was almost over. Maybe she should stop acting like a sex addict when she was really just looking for someone to love her. Maybe she should start worrying about senior year coming up and what she was going to do about her grades. What did she know of love anyways? And why was she looking for it in all the wrong places?

Emma stared off and then got up to get ready. She will try to get better, but only for Jt. He was probably horrified to see what she was up to behind her friends' back. They always wondered, but nobody ever said it out loud.

She'd stop, and focus on school again. Hell, she wouldn't even fool around with Jay. For the rest of this year, she will focus on her and only her.

How hard that was going to be when she realized who was returning to Degrassi.


End file.
